This invention relates generally to navigation assistance devices, and more particularly to personalized computer-based electronic navigation devices.
Individual computers and computerized devices are able to store large amounts of information. With the advent of the Internet and the World Wide Web, a single computer may access information stored in a number physically separated computers using the Internet. With the proliferation of use of the Internet, numerous people, organizations, and entities have made information available to computer users. Many individuals have their own Web pages, and use their Web pages to present information of interest to them. Many organizations and entities similarly have Web pages describing their organization, purpose, and other information. Thus, individuals are able to access information about a variety of topics, presented by a variety of individuals and entities.
In addition, businesses are often supplementing this physical presence by placing information about their goods, services and products on the Web. Indeed many such businesses are solely Web-based. That is, some businesses may not provide a physical location which a customer or shopper may visit, but instead merely provide a presence on the Web for consumers to access via the Internet. Many businesses, however, combine a physical presence, such as a store site, with information about the store on the Web. Thus, computer users can determine the products, pricing, and other information relating to a store on the Web, and determine whether the consumer is interested in visiting the store and thereafter visiting the store.
Often the consumer is assisted in visiting the physical location of a store by receiving instructions over the Web as to how to, for example, drive to the location. Mapping services available from the Web, upon input of a desired destination and a current location, provide driving instructions as to how to get from a current destination to a desired location. Thus, it would appear that the Web provides a convenient way to learn about physical locations, such as stores, and how to get to those locations.
As discussed above, the amount of information available over the Web, is tremendous. The shear quantity of data available, however, also increases the difficulty in finding data desired by a consumer. Determining which data meets the needs of the consumer, as well as convenient presentation of such data, provides difficulties. Moreover, even for categories of information which appear to fit a consumer's need, some otherwise relevant data may not be desired by the consumer. For example, for certain types of goods a consumer may not wish to frequent a particular establishment, or desire to only frequent a few of a large number of establishments. Thus, a consumer may be presented with data from establishments the consumer has no desire to visit, and such information merely clutters the user's ability to rapidly locate information of interest.
Further, any one consumer may have a variety of interests. Such a consumer may not wish the information relevant to one aspect of the consumer's activities cluttering up requests for information regarding other aspects of the user's activities.
In addition, businesses desiring to place information regarding their business before certain types of consumers have no convenient way to do so. Businesses do not desire to place information before consumers who have no interest in their business, and that do wish to place information regarding their business before consumers who do or are likely to have an interest in the goods the business provides.
In addition, although consumers may be provided information on how to get to a business, while enroute the consumers receive no additional information about points of interest which they may be passing. In addition, consumers may realize, while in route, that they have a need to obtain other goods or services along the route. Such consumers may not have detailed information concerning their present location, and no convenient means to determine the availability of businesses stocking goods which they desire or need enroute, or how to reach such businesses.